


Уроки немецкого

by tenok



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Gassman just tired, Language lessons as a way to woo young composers, M/M, Music as a way to woo oblivious Emperors, Roses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenok/pseuds/tenok
Summary: — Раз у тебя плохо с языком, тебе нужно больше практиковаться, — выносит император решение, и Сальери снова склоняется в поклоне и бормочет благодарности и обещания работать усерднее, но император останавливает его решительным взглядом и жестом руки. — Ты будешь оставаться после музыкальных вечеров на час-другой и беседовать со мной.





	Уроки немецкого

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TatianaakaTen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaakaTen/gifts).



> Сальери шестнадцать-семнадцать в этом тексте, но я прошу принять во внимание а) исторический контекст б) тот факт, что это максимум безобидный краш с обеих сторон и дальше розовых кустов ничего у них не зайдет.

— Почему ты всегда молчишь, когда мы обсуждаем музыку?

Как всегда при общении с Его Величеством у Сальери слегка подгибаются ноги и липнет к небу язык, и он проводит несколько мучительных минут в попытке подобрать слова в тихой надежде, что герр Гассман спохватится его отсутствием и появится, чтобы спасти.

Император терпеливо ждет. Слуги за его спиной бесшумно орудуют в зале, выносят инструменты, расставляют по местам стулья, убирают с маленьких столиков остатки еды и вина. Его Величество на вино налегали особо, и сейчас это заметно — по тому, как расслабленно тот стоит, привалившись к стене, как блестят глаза.

Сальери вина не пьет.

— Мой немецкий не очень хорош, — складывает он неуклюже. — Я не хочу оскорблять слух Вашего Величества дурным акцентом.

— Не Высочества? Уверен? — переспрашивает император. Несколько ужасных секунд Сальери чувствует свое сердце падающим в бесконечную бездну в его ногах, потом замечает императорскую насмешливую улыбку и вспыхивает против воли. Император изволят шутить.

— Еще раз покорнейше извиняюсь... — лепечет он, и император лениво машет рукой, заставляя его замолчать.

— Перестань, перестань, мне просто нравится тебя смущать, — Сальери не знает, что на это ответить, и посему на всякий случай кланяется. Это заставляет императора рассмеяться в голос.

Слуги выносят виолончель, накрывают чехлом клавесин и замирают у дверей навытяжку с лицами невозмутимыми, как у каменных львов в саду. Сальери все равно чувствует их внимательные взгляды. При дворе ты никогда не бываешь совсем один, и ему, с его привычкой оказываться в ситуациях неловких и порой унизительных, забывать никак нельзя. Он уже — иностранец, итальянец, сирота. Он не может позволить себе оступиться.

— Раз у тебя плохо с языком, тебе нужно больше практиковаться, — выносит император решение, и Сальери снова склоняется в поклоне и бормочет благодарности и обещания работать усерднее, но император останавливает его решительным взглядом и жестом руки. — Ты будешь оставаться после музыкальных вечеров на час-другой и беседовать со мной.

Сердце Сальери, едва успевшее вернуться в грудную клетку, рассыпается осколками. Господь всемогущий, за что император с ним так?

— Герр Гассман... — начинает он (и это похоже на отчаянный призыв о помощи, на глас вопиющего в пустыне).

Императору хватает двинуть бровью, чтобы он умолк и повесил голову.

— Я улажу с Гассманом, — говорит император вроде бы с легкостью, но одновременно — с непререкаемой решимостью, из которой понятно, что лучше бы Сальери не искать отговорок и принять императорскую милость без боя.

— Да, Ваше Величество, — говорит он покорно. — Моя благодарность за ваше участие в моей судьбе не знает границ.

Император смеется и хлопает его по плечу.

— Конечно, — он отталкивается от стены и встает для нетрезвого человека очень уверенно и грациозно, и глаза у него блестят интересом и весельем, но не алкогольной дымкой. — Ну, беги, беги.

Сальери против его слов раскланивается еще с минуту и не бежит, пока не покидает пределов дворца.

* * *

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь о себе, — говорит император, когда они в следующий раз оказываются наедине.

Для своих «уроков» император избрал тихую аллею в саду, и они прогуливаются по ней взад-вперед, мимо розовых кустов и живых изгородей. Музыкальный вечер закончился спустя несколько часов после ужина, в саду уже изрядно темно, если ступить с освещенной дорожки в сторону — можно потеряться в чернильных тенях под деревьями.

— Герр Гассман очень добр ко мне, — неуверенно отвечает Сальери; император морщится, и он поспешно глотает остаток фразы. — Прошу прощения... я ошибся где-то, Ваше Величество?

— О тебе, — повторяет император с нажимом. — Не о своем опекуне, который к тебе очень добр, я видел это лично, Сальери, мне хватит. Хочешь, чтобы я спросил на итальянском?

Сальери пугается и извиняется еще пару раз, и император выдыхает длинно, с плохо скрываемым раздражением. Тогда Сальери просто проглатывает язык, и еще несколько минут они прогуливаются в тишине — Сальери со сложенными за спиной руками, император — рассеянно трогая пальцами листья по сторонам от дорожки.

Луна выкатывается в прореху между облаками, бликует на крышах беседок, на прудике в дальнем углу сада.

— В монастыре я бы уже спал в это время, — выпаливает Сальери, и добавляет быстро и нервно: — Ваше Величество.

Император смотрит в ответ с веселым удивлением и приподнимает бровь, и Сальери напоминает себе осторожно, что император не так стар, как может казаться под париком и гримом. Что для того и нужны парики и грим, в общем-то. Что император — меньше года как император, так же, как он сам совсем недавно немец.

— Ты жил в монастыре? — спрашивает император с неожиданной деликатностью.

— Да, Ваше Величество. Совсем немного — настоятель был так добр, что позволил моему брату приютить меня после смерти родителей, — это самое длинное предложение, какое он говорил в присутствии императора. Возможно, самое длинное, какое он говорил на немецком.

— Когда они умерли?

— Отец — год назад, Ваше Величество, — Сальери неловко смотрит на носы своих туфлей. — Мама — два.

— Ты поэтому носишь траур?

Они с императором одеты так, что будь они птицами — принадлежали бы к разным видам. Император в одеждах нежных, пастельных — розовые, голубые, лиловые ткани, кружева и атласные ленты, он сам мог бы быть розовым кустом, неотличимым от других в саду. На Сальери черный камзол и черные кюлоты, черные чулки и черные туфли, только рубашка белая, но он озаботился черным бантом под манишкой. Это нельзя назвать трауром в полном смысле, не по всем правилам. Официально его траур закончился несколько месяцев назад.

— Кажется неправильным радоваться после... — он пытается закончить фразу, но его вдруг подводит не язык даже, а горло, пережимаемое захватившим чувством. — Ваше Величество, — заканчивает он тихо.

Император выдерживает вежливую паузу, давая ему собраться с мыслями и силой духа, и они продолжают прогулку, огибая поблескивающий прудик неспешным шагом. Сальери занимает себя тем, чтобы подстроить свой шаг под шаг императора, не забегать вперед и держаться чуть подальше его плеча, но не отставать, чтобы Его Величеству не приходилось оборачиваться.

— Твое счастье, что тебе идет черный, — бросает император небрежно, и Сальери спотыкается, снова сбивая шаг.

* * *

Император поправляет его так редко и мягко, что Сальери почти забывает про образовательную цель их вечерних прогулок, поэтому предложение Его Величества оказывается вдвойне неожиданным.

— Ты должен попробовать обращаться ко мне на «ты», — говорит император уверенно. — Это хорошая практика. Новые грамматические конструкции.

— Как можно! — Сальери вспыхивает до корней волос, почти уверенный, что император снова шутит. — Ваше Величество!

— Какой же из меня будет учитель, если ты овладеешь только половиной языка? — император поднимает брови так невинно, что Сальери уверяется в шуточности замысла в полной мере. Это не сильно помогает ему в его положении, потому что он все еще должен что-то ответить, и негоже заставлять императора ждать.

— Ваше Величество, — бормочет он, глотая от волнения окончания. — Мне достаточно слышать, как вы обращаетесь ко мне, чтобы иметь представление...

— Сальери, — император прерывает его, и тон у него крайне серьезный. — Может быть, это трудности перевода, но мне показалось, что ты оспариваешь мой приказ. Это так?

Сальери выдерживает долгий взгляд Его Величества и даже не краснеет, и можно быть уверенным, что хотя бы в чем-то эти уроки правда идут ему на пользу, потому что раньше он вполне мог бы уже разрыдаться в ответ на такую возмутительную инсинуацию.

— Никак нет, Ваше Величество, — выговаривает он медленно. Император кивает удовлетворенно.

— Хорошо. Тогда вперед, попробуй, спроси у меня что-нибудь, — улыбка у него самая открытая и приглашающая, но Сальери все равно чудится, что из кустов выпрыгнет стража и отправит его на костер за такое непотребство.

— Как, — он сглатывает, — как я могу к тебе обращаться?

— Хорошо! Очень хорошо! — император хлопает в ладоши совсем по-детски, и Сальери не выдерживает и улыбается против воли, чувствуя, как отпускает внутри болезненное напряжение. — У меня есть имя, знаешь ли.

— Знаю, — лепечет Сальери неловко. — М. Иосиф?

Ему все еще не верится в весь этот странный разговор и в то, что он может вот так запросто использовать богом данное императору имя в своей речи, и в то, что император на это улыбается так радостно, будто это его сейчас одаривают немыслимой честью.

— Антонио, — отвечает он удовлетворенно, и Сальери вспыхивает все же, сам не зная, почему. — Будет только справедливо, если мы оба перейдем на имена, верно?

Сальери более не пытается оспаривать императорские решения.

* * *

Так как сегодня в Вене жуткий ливень, император предлагает остаться во дворце. Императорская библиотека большая и пустая совершенно, не считая слуги, который кажется настолько сросшимся со своим креслом в углу подле картотеки, что сходит за диковинную часть интерьера. При виде императора слуга пытается подняться, и Его Величество машет ему рукой, мол, оставьте.

Библиотека похожа и не похожа на монастырскую. Она больше и богаче, в ней шире разнообразие книг, но есть во всех библиотеках особый запах, особый свет, и даже в такой чистой и вышколенной, как во дворце, не может не быть в книгах тонкого слоя бумажной пыли. Сальери чихает, раскрывая предложенный том, и бормочет длительные извинения. Его Величество отвечает благословением на итальянском.

Это урок решено посвятить письменной речи, и поэтому Сальери старательно водит пером по бумаге, переписывая строчки из книги. Урок для разнообразия и правда похож на урок вроде тех, какими Сальери занимается дома у Гассмана.

Пока Его Величество не заглядывает ему через плечо, накрыв его руку своей.

Сальери роняет на лист бумаги кляксу, вздрагивает и задевает макушкой подбородок императора. Хочется вскочить и извиниться, но он не может этого сделать, пока император над ним нависает, и это ставит его в ситуацию совершенно безвыигрышную, в которой ничего не остается, кроме как замереть.

— Когда весь мир под стать Содому и Гоморре,  
Как смею я, глупец, не замечая зла,  
Не видя, что вокруг лишь пепел, кровь и мгла,  
Петь песни о любви, о благосклонном взоре,  
Изяществе манер, пленительности уст? — зачитывает император с выражением.

У императора приятный, выразительный голос — он обучен ораторскому искусству, как положено человеку его звания. Пению он обучен меньше и хотя делает это со вкусом и изяществом, неоспоримо, что Сальери, бывший хористом при капелле, посрамляет его с легкостью. Император неоднократно это отмечал на музыкальных вечерах, заставляя Сальери краснеть, а присутствующих — смеяться и просить о демонстрации.

— Разве не замечательно? — спрашивает император, и в тоне его — искреннее удовольствие.

— Конечно, — соглашается Сальери, и кивает, все еще задевая макушкой лицо императора. Эта мысль не дает ему покоя.

— Я слышу в твоем тоне некоторое «но», Антонио, — поддразнивает Его Величество. Сальери ерзает мучительно, выбирая между откровенной ложью и оскорблением императора, выдыхает и сдается.

— Я ни в коей мере не хочу умалять величие немецких поэтов, — начинает он вежливо, и император кивает, поощряя. Его рука все еще лежит на руке Сальери. — Однако же немецкий язык, при всей богатой его истории и несомненной значимости...

— Антонио, яснее, — смеется император. — Я обещаю, что не казню тебя, что бы ты ни сказал.

— Немецкий язык слишком грубый для поэзии, — выпаливает Сальери и застывает, обмирая и умирая внутри.

— Вот как, — говорит император. — Вот как, — Сальери ждет, ждет и ждет неизбежной кары, но вместо этого Император садится рядом с ним на лавку, спиной к столу, опирается локтями о столешницу и заглядывает Сальери в лицо. — Продемонстрируешь разницу?

Сальери проглатывает смятение. Он уже знает, что спорить с капризами императора бессмысленно, и не тратит на это силы, вместо этого выискивая в голове подходящую к моменту строфу.

Увы, его разум подводит его, направляя мысли в одном определенном направлении.

— Кто ведать мог, что сердцу тихий стон  
в себе несет мучение такое,  
что слезы из очей текут рекою  
и гибель вожделенна, как блаженство? — выводит он со всей осторожностью.

Император продолжает кивать, но сейчас это ему ничуть не помогает, и Сальери предпочитает закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться, потому что будь он проклят, если ошибется, рассказывая императору итальянский стих на итальянском языке.

Но не найти душе моей покоя  
с тех пор, как я мадонною пленен  
и мне Амур шепнул: «Ты обречен.  
Ее необоримо совершенство»...

Он не торопится открывать глаза, когда заканчивает — пока не слышит короткие аплодисменты. Император, кажется, сел еще ближе — они соприкасались бы коленями, будь его ноги под столом.

— Белиссимо, — говорит император. Сальери сверлит взглядом бумаги на столе и оказывается в растерянности, когда император склоняется к его уху и шепчет: — Хочешь, раскрою тебе секрет?

— Да? — Сальери сглатывает. — Да, конечно. Почту за честь.

— Как австриец и как император, я глубоко уважаю немецкий язык и всех наших поэтов, — говорит он серьезно, и комически оглядывается по углам, будто выискивая соглядатаев, после чего заканчивает картинным шепотом: — Но в глубине души я много больше люблю итальянцев.

* * *

Император — птица подневольная, и почти на целый месяц он отправляется во Францию, убеждая Сальери, что делает это совершенно против своих желаний.

— Это никак не скажется на наших уроках, — обещает он, хотя Сальери мог бы заверить его, что его немецкому не сделаться лучше сверх того, что уже есть. — Мы будем практиковаться в переписке. Как у тебя с французским?

С французским у Сальери еще хуже, чем с немецким. Он проводит каждый вечер за столом, вчитываясь в словари и то и дело обращаясь к герру Гассману с вопросом о значении того или иного слова. Некоторые заставляют Гассмана смеяться и спрашивать, кто это пишет такие вольности его воспитаннику. Сальери краснеет и предпочитает не отвечать.

Если письма императора полны веселой игры слов, то письма Сальери в ответ скупы и коротки. Опасаясь наделать ошибок, он сокращает фразы и не отходит дальше самых простых тем, описывая свои однообразные скучные дни.

Император должен быть чудовищно неудовлетворен.

Первый музыкальный вечер после его возвращения приводит Сальери в трепет. В два раза дольше обычного он перед выходом проводит у зеркала, проверяя, чтобы волосы не выбивались из-под ленты и бант под шеей лежал особенно ровно; и все равно он нервно заставляет Гассмана выйти из дома слишком рано, опасаясь, что каким-то образом они могут опоздать.

Иосиф улыбается ему весь вечер.

— Пойдем со мной, — он тянет его за собой за руку, как только из зала выходит последний гость, и они идут не в сад и даже не в библиотеку, но вглубь дворца. Сальери замирает перед дверями, ужасаясь и не веря, когда понимает, где они.

— Ну же, — поторапливает Иосиф, и Сальери делает это — он входит в личные покои императора. — Ах! Где же она?

Сальери совершенно не знает, куда себя деть, и стоит навытяжку, стараясь не пялиться слишком сильно по сторонам, ибо негоже так поступать в присутствии императора. Все же он видит — портрет матери на стене, вазу пастельно-нежных цветов в углу, тоном похожих на одежды Иосифа, внушительный письменный стол со стопками бумаг по углам. Не веря себе, он видит конверты, на которых его собственным чрезмерно аккуратным почерком выведены адреса, и после этого смотрит исключительно на свои туфли.

— Вот ты где! — Иосиф, слегка запыхавшись, протягивает Сальери коробочку, и он мешкает, не сразу решаясь ее принять. Под крышечкой обнаруживаются ровные ряды шоколадных шариков.

— Трюфели, — говорит Иосиф так гордо, будто готовил их сам лично. — Если Франция чем и хороша, так это конфетами. Ты написал про сладости в одном письме, и я подумал...

Сальери краснеет ушами и сжимает коробочку одновременно слишком сильно — и еле ощутимо, кошмарно волнуясь, что помнет.

— Ваше Величество, не стоило... — бормочет он, и император поднимает брови все выше, пока он не замолкает и не делает глубокий вдох. — Спасибо, Иосиф.

— Так-то лучше, — кивает тот удовлетворенно. — Теперь — о твоих письмах. Могу сказать одно: третий язык тебе учить пока рано...

* * *

Они музицируют в четыре руки и срывают бешеные аплодисменты у всех собравшихся. Конечно, попробовал бы кто не хлопать царственной особе — но Иосиф правда хорошо играет, и Сальери присоединяется к аплодисментам совершенно искренне.

— Я все равно больше хорош в виолончели, — отмахивается Иосиф, когда расходятся другие гости.

— Меньше или нет, в клавесине ты хорош тоже, — отвечает Сальери, и он в некотором роде гордится, когда император розовеет от удовольствия.

— Скажи мне, как так получилось, что мы никогда не играем твоих сочинений? — спрашивает Иосиф, когда они уже прогуливаются по парку. — Ты снова боишься оскорбить мой слух?

Сальери мешкает, не зная, дозволено ли ему так говорить и не будет ли это рассмотрено как жалоба на человека благородного и во всех смыслах его благодетеля, но Иосиф терпеливо смотрит, и у него не остается выбора.

— Герр Гассман считает, что мне еще рано сочинительствовать, — поясняет он, заливаясь краской.

— Ха, — Иосиф посмеивается, заставляя его краснеть еще больше, и спрашивает хитро: — И что же, Антонио, ты всегда делаешь только то, что тебе позволяет герр Гассман?

Сальери не знал до этого момента, что послушность и богобоязненность можно использовать как предмет насмешки, но император любит открывать ему новые горизонты.

Он проводит неделю в полнейшем смятении и доходит до того, что Гассман подозревает в нем какую-то немочь и предлагает отменить посещение музыкального вечера, когда приходит нужный день. Это повергает Сальери в панику и приводит к спору с герром Гассманом, где герр Гассман убеждает его, что император поймет и не осерчает, а Сальери почти плачет, доказывая, что совершенно здоров.

После вечера он прокашливается, прося Иосифа о толике внимания, и спрашивает, будет ли возможно задержаться немного в музыкальном зале. Иосиф высоко поднимает брови, после чего принимается выгонять из зала уже начавших уборку слуг.

— Чу! У нас тут уроки! — покрикивает он, хлопая в ладоши. — Антонио крайне чувствительный молодой человек, вы будете его смущать!

Краснеющий Сальери садится за клавесин и с полминуты просто смотрит на клавиши, уговаривая себя, что это не так страшно, как кажется. Потом начинает играть — внезапно, как если бы прыгал с обрыва в ледяную воду. Уж лучше сразу и быстро...

Император слушает, не перебивая. Сальери знает, что сочинение не хорошо, что в нем полно ошибок — он даже не мог просить герра Гассмана о проверке! Дважды ему становится так стыдно, что он почти бросает игру, но после этого остается только убежать и не появляться при дворе больше никогда, и он не может поступить так ни с Иосифом, ни с герром Гассманом.

— Это... — Иосиф прокашливается, когда игра заканчивается и в воздухе тает последний звук. — Как — как это называется?

Голос у него странно сорванный, и Сальери совершенно не решается поднять на него взгляд.

— Пока никак, — говорит он сдавленно. — Но если мне в моем ничтожестве дозволена будет такая честь, я хотел бы посвятить это Вашему Величеству.

— Иосиф, — говорит император. — Я же сказал, Иосиф. И — да. Пожалуйста.

В следующий раз на вечере император садится к клавесину и принимается наигрывать ленивые импровизации, и только к середине Сальери понимает, что слышит очень отчетливо знакомую мелодию, и когда он смотрит на императора с недоверием — тот подмигивает в ответ, и Сальери в невыразимом смятении прячет покрасневшее лицо у герра Гассмана на плече, вызывая у наставника еще больше вопросов.

* * *

— Вы, итальянцы, очень чувственный народ, не так ли? — спрашивает Иосиф. Сальери уже свыкся с любовью императора к вопросам, не требующим ответа, и просто кивает, прогуливаясь рядом с ним неспешным шагом, заложив по привычке за спину руки. — Я готов поспорить, если тебе бы пришлось объясняться с кем-то в любви на итальянском, ты был бы на высоте.

— Я предпочитаю музыку, так как ее язык универсален и не требует перевода, — отвечает Сальери, но Иосиф только отмахивается.

— Ты не возьмешь клавесин с собой в розовый сад! — он обводит широким жестом кусты, сквозь которые они идут. Сальери вынужден согласиться с его точкой зрения, и Иосиф продолжает с ноткой волнения в голосе: — Что же ты будешь делать, если тебе нужно будет изъясняться с возлюбленной на немецком?

— Я сомневаюсь, что такая необходимость возникнет, — Сальери сдерживает улыбку, не желая мешать императору в его рассуждениях.

— К ней все равно нужно быть готовым, — император выносит вердикт.

Сальери давно научился не спорить с его капризами. Иногда, пришел он к выводу, нужно плыть по течению.

— Я буду говорить тебе фразы на итальянском, — объясняет император свою задумку. — Ты — переводить на немецкий. Давай попробуем. Вы очень красивы сегодня.

— Вы очень красивы сегодня, — повторяет Сальери, и Иосиф улыбается и кивает: хорошо, хорошо.

— Мне нравится проводить с вами время, — звучит вторая фраза. Сальери переводит ее с легкостью.

— Ваша улыбка меня очаровывает, — Сальери слегка розовеет, когда ему приходится это произнести; Иосиф тихо посмеивается, как бы говоря, что дальше все будет только хуже.

— Вы мне нравитесь, — говорит император, и Сальери повторяет за ним эхом. Перед следующей фразой император слегка медлит. — Я мечтаю вас поцеловать.

Сальери молчит, чувствуя, как в груди распирает взволнованное сердце. Ноги перестают слушаться, а следом и все тело, он останавливается на дорожке, отбрасывая на кусты изломанную тень, нечеткую в лунном свете.

— Я мечтаю вас поцеловать, — повторяет император. — Ну же, Антонио.

Сальери делает глубокий вдох и быстро прижимается губами к губам императора — еле ощутимо касаясь приподнятого в улыбке уголка. Так же быстро он снова замирает посреди дорожки, стискивая за спиной пальцы в кулаки. Сердце перестает колотиться и вместо этого останавливается совсем, и в груди Сальери сейчас так же тихо, как во всем парке.

— Я... — Иосиф прокашливается. — Антонио. «Я мечтаю вас поцеловать» на итальянском не равняется «я поцелую вас прямо сейчас» на немецком.

Он снова кашляет, и Сальери позволяет себе тонкую улыбку.

— Простите, — говорит он с достоинством. — Мой немецкий еще не очень хорош.

— Тебе нужно больше практиковаться, — соглашается император. — Давай продолжим. Следующая фраза: поцелуй меня снова.

Сальери показывает себя старательным учеником.

**Author's Note:**

> Первый стих от немецкого автора Мартина Опица, "Средь множества скорбей". Второй стих от итальянского автора Гвидо Кавальканти.


End file.
